Kapitola 86: Castle Ravenloft
=Kapitola 86: Castle Ravenloft= Nakonec skupina nechá Icewinga vyspat. Poezie mezitím prošmejdí každý kout mlýna jestli nenajde další koláče, bohužel neúspěšně. O pár hodin později je Icewing vyspaný a hrdinové vyrazí k hradu Ravenloft. Icewing a Poezie s sebou nesou sud ze kterého cestou vylévají sliz Dretchů. Se začátkem večera dorážejí k velkým branám Barovie. Brány jsou zavřené. Adrian propukne v smích s komentářem “Posera!” Icewing a Poezie uhnou své mříže a skupina pokračuje dál. Cesta je zavede až k Hradu Ravenloft kde zuří bouře. Hrad J̶e̶s̶t̶ř̶á̶b̶í̶ Ravenloft Mlha sahá sotva po nárty a z velkého mraku netopýrů nad hradem se jich několik oddělí a letí proti hrdinům. Skupina se zastaví a sleduje gigantického netopýra před nimi jak se mění na Strahda. Hrdinové postaví sud na zem a sledují Strahda. Badger udělá pár kroků navíc protože SWAG. Hrabě Strahd von Zarovich levituje několik metrů nad zemí. “Několik posledních dnů jsem Vás sledoval. Ušli jste dlouhou cestu. Ta, ale končí zde. Můžu Vám slíbit že ti kdo vstoupí do tohoto hradu ho nikdy neopustí. Zde je má nabídka. Otočte se a odejděte. Mlha Vás pustí pryč. Máte mé slovo. Hrdinové se podívají jeden po druhém. Icewing se chvilku rozmýšlí, pak roztáhne křídla a odlétá. Ostatní se na sebe ještě chvilku dívají a pak se Poezie otočí zpět. “To bude všechno!” ukazuje na odlétajícího draka. “You are making a mistake…” “Chybu děláš ty, pozvals nás do hradu a teď nás tam nechceš.. Tak tam jdem sami!” “We will see..” Strahd von Zarovich dosedne na zem a hejna netopýrů za ním vyrazí kupředu proti hrdinům. V samou chvíli z druhé strany proti Vampýrovi vybíhá Železná Poezie. Esmeralda vyšle Magic Missiles do Strahda a Adrian vystřelí Fireball. Za Strahdem se s jeho výkřikem “Beucefale!” objeví jeho ohnivý oř který vyráží směrem proti Adrianovi, netopýři letí s ním. Razan vyšle dopředu Jezevce, šáhne do pytlíku a s křikem “Volím si tebe!” vyhodí z šedého váčku Panthera. Obě zvířata vyrazí kupředu a Razan chytí svůj meč. “Sluneční meč připraven k zážehu!” Poezie se mezitím pokusil přetáhnout Vampýra po hlavě svou mace. Strahd však žezlo zastavil rukou a recoil vibrací ho vyrazil Poezii z ruky. Elfa to však nezastavilo a dal Vampýrovi pěstí. Prastarý zahodí zbraň se slovy “Jak necivilizované..” a zvedne Poezii pod krkem, elfova kůže pod jeho dotekem černá. Netopýři ze všech stran se slétávají aby poskytli Strahdovi krytí proti Magic Missiles a zároveň se několik z nich zakusuje do Poezie. Adrian s omluvou Poezii posílá další Fireball. Když se kouř rozptýlí skupina vidí že Strahd je zakousnutý v krku Poezie kterému mezitím narostl dlouhý čumák. Esmeraldy blesk, Adrianův Fireball a skok a tesáky Panthera zredukovaly mrak netopýrů na několik hejn. Razan používá Dissonant Whispers a posílá Beucefala pryč v děsu. Po neúspěšném pohledu se Vampýr ještě jednou napije z krku svalnatého Elfa a změní se na obřího ohavného netopýra. Dire Bat Ozve se máchnutí křídel a Strahd v této formě odlétá pryč nechávajíc za sebou Poezii v téměř plné vlkodlačí formě. Esmeralda běží k vlkodlakovi s křikem “Pamatuj na to kým jsi!” Vlk zavrčí a pomalu se začíná měnit zpět a s hlavou u kolen rozdýchávat svůj stav. Poezie si zvedne svou mace a ostatní se stahují směrem k vytaženému mostu. Poezie testuje svou schopnost chytit se stěny ze skoku. Mezera má jen dvacet stop, ale tisíc stop hluboká propast pod ní nutí hrdiny k opatrnosti. Razan nabízí Dimension Door a Esmeralda připomíná mechanismus na druhé straně. Nakonec se Poezie rozloučí, že za dvě minuty je zpátky a vyběhne po kolmé skále směrem pod hrad. Dole na něj čeká přes několik stovek mrtvol hrdinů a podobných postav kteří museli popadat z mostu. Poezie cestou prohlíží jejich vybavení, ale nevidí nic užitečného. Ravenloft zespodu (mínus skalní most) O pár minut později vyběhne zpět nahoru, přejde přes hradby a pomalu spustí bránu. Nádvoří je kompletně plné mlhy, což jen potvrzuje teorii že je Strahd v hradu opravdu nechce. Skupina se chytí za ruce a cestuje skrze nádvoří. Občasné blesky osvětlují oblohu nad nimi. Razan vyndá sluneční meč a zaktivuje ho. “Zážeh! Přichází světlo!” Světlo meče funguje jako dálková světla v mlze. Poezie dorazí k hlavní bráně a otevře jí. Zbytek skupiny se srovná kolem něj. Za dveřmi je čeká místnost s vysokým klenutým stropem a… Strahd. “Poslední šance. Otočte se a nic se Vám nestane.” Nikdo se ani nehne. “As you wish…” Ozvou se čtyři po sobě jdoucí dunivé rány jak ze stropu popadají několikatunové dračí sochy. Každá z nich ožije, dvě vzadu po sobě cvaknou zuby, ale všechny se připraví s otevřenými tlamami plnými ohně. Stone Dragon Wyrmlings Hrdinové se rozeběhnou na všechny strany a schovávají se před dechem. Poezie sleduje jak Strahd zmizí v podlaze. Draci, zdá se, čekají na to jak zareagují hrdinové. Ti se rozebíhají do všech směrů jen aby nestáli v dračím dechu. Jediný badger vyrazí kupředu mezi draky. Esmeralda vyšle magic missiles a tím se draci konečně probudí. Než se stihnou dostat ven posílá mezi ně Adrian Fireball který rozstřelí většinu místnosti. První dva z nich se protlačí dveřmi a fouknou do dvou stran, esmeralda i Adrian kteří utekli do mlhy zahlednou jak mlha kolem nich zrudne a pak je spálí oheň. Poezie mezitím vyběhl nahoru nad vstupní dveře a překvapuje draka zezhora. Esmeralda pálí lightning bold, Razan hází iceknife a Panther skočí po jedné ze soch veňku. Ta se otáčí a fouká na něj zpět. Razan ohnivý útok tak tak přežije a panther padne k zemi mrtev. Stejný osud bohužel potká jezevce uvnitř. Hrdinové se draků nakonec zbaví, jak kamenní ještěři jeden po druhém vylézají ven z Foyer. Poezie má nakonci krásné scóre tří draků a jednoho skoku ze zdi. Hrdinové projdou první místností hradu aby je v hlavním sále přivítal obrovský stín samotného Pána domu. “Strahd’s Shadow in Main Hall” Skrze hrad se ozve známý hluboký hlas. “Měli jste následovat svého přítele….” Adrian rozpálí své světlo na denní a Razan tasí svůj meč. “Naděje umírá poslední!” Skupina sleduje jak jejich vlastní stíny díky daylightu nabírají na síle a tmavosti. Strahdův stín samotný zesílil těsně předtím než začal slábnout, než však zmizel úplně rozdělil se na několik “pařátů” které se dotkly stínu skupiny. Potom zabliká a zmízí se smíchem. Než stihne kdokoliv zareagovat stíny hrdinů se “vyšplhají” po svých majitelích a nakloní se jim k uchu. Všichni v hlavě slyší Strahdův hlas jak s nimi osobně hovoří, každý však dostane jinou zprávu. Stíny se poté klidně stáhnou zpět na zem, až na Adrianův, který se ho pokusí probodnout. Adrian a Esmeralda se stínu rychle zbaví, ale zbytek zkoumá svůj vlastní stín. Esmeraldy stín je opatrný a vypadá že se kryje před zbytkem skupiny. Razanův stín se snaží zbavit měče a celkově si na sebe dává pozor. Stín Poezie stojí v plné síle, ale neukazuje Elfa, ale vlkodlaka. A Adrianův stín již neexistuje, což paradoxně působí nejděsivěji. Všichni zkoumají ještě chvilku své stíny a přemýšlí nad tím co slyšeli od Strahda. Potom se Adrian znovu zeptá na Sošku o které mu Esmeralda a Poezie vyprávěli. Vistánka vysvětluje že je to jen o dvě místnosti dál a varuje skupinu že v chodbě jsou dvě řady zbrojí které je minule nenapadli, ale nemůže si být jistá. Hrdinové projdou skrze chodbu s nepříjemnými pohledy od soch a dorazí do kaple. Zde leží na zemi Icewing. Prolezl oknem které kdysi rozbila Esmeralda a pokusil se sáhnout na Idol na oltáři. Ten ho spálil svým světlem. Naštvaný Icewing se ho pokusil zničit svou holí, ale paprsek světla ho srazil na zem a málem zabil. Od té doby tu leží. Adrian ho rychle zkontroluje a jde si pro svatý symbol který se Drakovi podařilo odstřelit od oltáře svou holí. Esmeralda řekne Adrianovi ať Icewinga nehealuje, Adrian souhlasí, nechystal se. Hrdinové se rozhodnou si v kapli odpočinout. Adrian bere do rukou svatý symbol a modlí se u něj. Icon of Ravenloft Hrdinové se rozejdou po kapli. Poezie se natáhne na jednu z laviček co si srovnal, Esmeralda si hraje s kartami a Adrian se modlí. Po několika minutách je slyšet ostrý výkřik “KURVA!” od Esmeraldy která se drží za krk. Vistánka cítí jak jejím tělem pulsuje prudký jed. Šáhne si na krk a nalezne skrz něj probodnutou malou jehličku, jehlička jí div neprostřelila páteř. Esmeralda se rozhlížící ale nic nevidí, jediné co slyší je nepříjemná hudba. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ewQiU3q5jM Poezie který stihl zareagovat jako první si všiml jehličky v ruce Esmeralda a téměř bleskově si vyvodil odkud přiletěla. Asi osmdesát stop od něj, stojí na zdi kaple, téměř u stropu malá loutka s flusačkou. Poezie za ní okamžitě vybíhá. Razan se rozhlíží a Adrian vybíhá k Esmeraldě aby jí pomohl. V další vteřině vzduchem zasviští nová jehla, loutka zmizí ve zdi a hudba ustane. Poezie se vrací s prázdnou zatímco Adrian léčí Esmeraldu. “Co to kurva bylo?!” “Loutka.. D4řka.. “ “Myslela jsem že jsi říkal že je to spojenec!” “Myslel jsem si to…” “Po takové době v hradu..” “Tady byla taková soška..” Poslední věta patří Icewingovi který se probral. Skupina je přítomností loutky vyvedena z rovnováhy. Razan nakonec načaruje Leomund’s Tiny hut a všichni se v něm skryjí. Po krátkém odpočinku skupina pokračuje. Adrian odlepuje jednu záplatu, ale zjišťuje že žebřík je příliš krátký. Kaple Morninglorda v Ravenloftu Poezie nakonec Adriana i Esmeraldu na vysoký balkón vynese. Hrdinové si prohlédnou balkón i jeho vyhlídkový trůn ze kterého na Poezii několik desetidnů zpátky skočili dvě zombie a Esmeralda otevírá dveře dál. Z tmy na ně vyskočí černá kočka. Icewing jí na místě zabíjí. Skupina pokračuje dál dlouhou prázdnou chodbou v níž kvílí vítr. Když jsou přibližně v polovině ozve se sunutí kamene, svist vzduchu a proti nim vyletí stín s roztaženými drápy, velkým pláštěm a zářícími zuby. Za ním se nese hrdelní smích. Poezie opět zareaguje první a vyběhne na zeď. Strahd proti nim letí v malé chodbě, svalnatý elf naběhne na jeho stranu a silně ho udeří do boku jak prolétá kolem. Dřevěná loutka, kterou vampýr ve skutečnosti byl se roztříští o zeď vedle. Skupina pokračuje dál. Další místnost lemují dva kostlivci po obou stranách. Icewing jednoho z nich zmrazí a pak otevře dveře naproti. Velký audienční sál je téměř prázdný až na strop plný pavučin a trůn který dle barovianského stylu kouká do zdi. Icewing a Razan se chvilku dohadují kdo bude v trůnu sedět zatímco Poezie zkoumá strop. Adrian mezitím v místnosti za ním nachází tajnou chodbu. Skupina se rozhodne vydat se tamtudy. V dveřích za tajnými dveřmi objeví ubytovnu. Mezi postelemi s nebesy prochází žena v oblečení uklízečky s velmi světlou kůží. Uklízečka se představí jako Helga Ruvak, je prý dcerou vesnického bootmakera, Strahd jí unesl a přinutil sloužit. Po té co jí Icewing svým dokonalým pohledem identifikuje jako Vampire Spawna s ní skupina udělá rychlý proces. Helga Ruvak, Maid in Hell Razan jí z krku sebere prastarý náhrdelník s velkým červeným kamenem a hrdinové stoupají po schodech. Icewing zkontroluje mezipatro na schodech a celá skupina dorazí do další dlouhé hally plné soch. Icewing vyletí k samotným rozpěrným trámům hradu Ravenloft a ostatní se věnují sochám. Razan si dlouze prohlíží sochu Lizardmeního válečníka až mu jeho meč napoví aby na něj promluvil. Ukáže se, že v sochách jsou uzavřeny duše. Každá socha, zdá se, dokáže odpovědět na jednu otázku. Icewing mezitím jednu zničil a duše jí opustila. Je tam někdo? Ano Kdo jsi? Sir Leonid Krushkin Jak jste se tam dostali? Ovládly jsme tyto sochy Je tu nějaké místo kterému se vyhnout? Katakomby Máme Vás osvobodit? Ne Icewing začne sochu opravovat.